


Keep Your Friends Close

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [50]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: While recruiting Thane Krios, Shepard and company decide to take a shortcut. It doesn't work out quite as planned.Pairing: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah vas Normandy





	Keep Your Friends Close

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the superlative imaginary_golux
> 
> No, I did not have any control over matching this prompt with this pairing.

Tali was only trying to help when she pointed out that one of the lifts in Dantius Towers had power.

That didn't stop her from feeling terrible when the elevator suddenly refused to move.

"Come on, you boshtet," she swore, scanning the mechanism with her omnitool. "Sorry, Shepard...it was fine a minute ago."

Shepard pounded her fist against the side of the car, which was the extent of her frustration and her technical ability. Needless to say, it had no effect.

"You know, under other circumstances this would be considered quite romantic," Garrus joked in an effort to lessen the tension.

"I would have thought that being trapped in a race against time where any number of mercenaries could happen upon us would definitely work for Shepard," Tali kidded back, still frantically trying to override whatever system had locked out the power.

"I know I like my women like I like my guns: deadly and able to be slung over my shoulder," Garrus cracked. Whether he meant the slender Tali, the short but biotically powerful Shepard, or some other woman was unclear.

"Rerouting auxiliary power," Tali muttered. "Say, Shepard, you aren't claustrophobic, are you? I know you grew up on ships, but you haven't said anything..."

"I'm getting wet," she managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh no," Tali cried. "I didn't realize I had triggered a coolant leak."

"I think what Shepard means is that she finds the circumstances arousing," Garrus drawled.

"Oh. Oh!" The lights of Tali's eyes flickered as she blinked. "How did you handle all those elevator rides on the Citadel? I suppose we weren't in mortal peril..."

"When we get back to the Normandy, you are both reporting directly to my quarters for an extended debriefing," Shepard ordered. "And then I'm going to seriously abuse my position of authority."

"This may make me a terrible turian, but I like the way you think," Garrus purred, and Tali nodded her agreement as the lift began to move.


End file.
